Lord of Chaos/Chapter 28
Rand worries that Lews Therin has been silent in his head recently. He resolves to quit running from problems that confront him, like his feelings for Aviendha. He decides to return to Andor and receives a letter from the Sea Folk just before he leaves. When he arrives, Aviendha says he must allow her to go with him when he Travels and gets the Maidens guarding him to agree. Reene Harfor arrives to announce a number of nobles that have entered Caemlyn, but not come to the palace. Another letter from the Sea Folk is waiting for him. He opens both letters to find that Zaida is displeased he missed the meeting he scheduled in Caemlyn and Harine will receive him on her ship in Cairhien. Another letter has arrived and it is delivered by Sulin, wearing a servant's dress. Rand asks her what the servant business is about but she won't answer. The letter is from Alliandre, the Queen of Ghealdan, pledging her support, but not publicly, to avoid Aes Sedai censure. A Gray Man enters the room. Even though Rand saw the door open and close, he didn't noticed the man until he smelled the stench he gives off. Once Rand became aware, he was able to focus on the Gray Man and bind him. As Rand captures him, a bar of fire eliminates the Gray Man, channeled by Taim. Taim had just arrived by Gateway to let Rand know a male channeler, born with the spark in him, has arrived at the Farm. Lews Therin almost takes control of saidin from Rand, in an attempt to kill Taim. Fain is handling his dagger from Shadar Logoth, while thinking about Rand. He has a Myrddraal under his control in the room with him. Somehow he can sense the bond Rand has with Alanna, but he doesn't know what it is or what it means. Fain's contamination has brushed Pedron Niall and Elaida, ensuring that the Whitecloaks and the Tower Aes Sedai will never trust Rand. The Darkfriend Fain is staying with and her son come in to the room. Fain set the ambush with the Whitecloaks he commands , but now he has only a few left. Fain uses his power to harm the child and then assault the woman. Unanswered Questions * Why can Fain sense the bond between Rand and Alanna? Characters * Rand * Lews Therin in Rand's head * Harilin * Chiarid * Nandera * Jalani * Reene Harfor * Sulin * Mazrim Taim * Aviendha * Padan Fain * Perwyn Belman * Nan Belman Referenced * Berelain * Rhuarc * Idrien Tarsin * Meilan * Maringil * Colavaere * Anaiyella * Amys * Sorilea * Elayne * Alanna * Thom * Davram Bashere * Aemlyn Carand * Culhan Carand * Pelivar Coelan * Arathelle Renshar * Barel Layden * Macharan * Sergase Gilbearn * Negara * Dyelin Taravin * Luan Norwelyn * Gaebril * Zaida din Parede Blackwing * Harine din Togara Two Winds * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Masema * Jahar Narishma * Sammael * Pedron Niall * Elaida Groups Referenced * Whitecloaks Places * Sun Palace * Caemlyn * Cairhien (city) Referenced * Two Rivers * Tear * Andor * Shadar Logoth * Ghealdan * Amadicia * Illian * Aridhol * Thakan'dar * Tar Valon * Lugard Items * Dragon Scepter